Adventure of his life update
by Veterangamer89
Summary: Spoilers for dawnguard


**Note**

 **This is my first story so go easy in comments this is kinda a story version of a dream I had so might be a bit odd...**

 **Disclaimer I do not own skyrim or any of its dlcs those rights go to Bethesda (lucky bastards)**

 **Oh and again if you haven't finished the dawnguard Dlc for skyrim don't read spoilers**

With the dawnguard dead their wasn't anything to stop lord harkon from fulfilling the tyranny of the sun prophecy to put it simple skyrim was screwed until this story happens :)

As general agenoth woke up groggily he was hoping the servant knocking on the door was for his breakfast but it was far too urgent for that "come in" agenoth said with a gravely early morning voice the servant came in and said "several patrols have disappeared near dim hollow crypt" "damn it all why!!!???" Replied agenoth angrily "we don't know" said the servant "make yourself useful and prepare my guards and a horse I'm going there personally" said the angry general he wasn't fond of his nord manservant but he did his job well as good as a smelly stupid Norseman could "oh and before you go get me breakfast and put it in a saddle bag" "yessir" replied Jorge his manservant "well he tries" thinks agenoth as he pulled on his linen under armour shirt the thalmor wasn't particularly fat

But he wasn't skinny either being one of the most powerful people in skyrim he didn't have to keep a good figure to get a wife in fact his rigorous training was more or less the only thing stopping him getting fat as he ate a bit too much as it helped him cope with the grief of losing his wife to the vampires he dispised all undead but vampires ohh vampires were especially hated they took the only person he loved he wasn't especially attached his adopted mother elenwen as people he got close to died rather fast as he finished fitting his chest piece Jorge returned "sir your horse is ready and here's your breakfast" "thank you Jorge" as agenoth ventured out into the courtyard of the thalmor embassy he realised he forgot his sword righteous justice the sword was given to him upon his arrival to skyrim general tullius chose it personally agenoth didn't like many of the people he met in skyrim but there were save a few he didn't mind or rather enjoyed their company he didn't mind tullius or balgruff of whiterun however elsif the fair of solitude and him felt akin both being left alone after their spouses death agenoth mounted his horse and rode with his guards once he arrived at dim hollow a sudden wave of nausia over came him one of his justiciars captain elroth asked him if he was alright "no I'm fine" replied agenoth they ventured into the cave undisturbed and the a sight met them the mutilated bodies of fifteen justiciars met them some threw up others screamed and one fainted the most common response was "dear god" they ventured on one soldier stayed back to watch corporal sethwith who fainted a splat scream and silence a vampire master killed them both then the group heard a familiar sound grrallghh "draugers!" Shouted agenoth "fus ro dah!" shouted the death lord it sent most of the men flying into a wall agenoth revealed his combat prowess he is a powerful spellsword he easily froze the draugr solid kicking it and shattering it into a million pieces he ventured on alone a invisible voice egging him on he ran past all the vampires ignoring everything oblivious even to the fire balls whizzing past his head he felt the urge to open the tomb once he arrived he killed the vampire master unbeknownst to him the one who murdered the two stragglers that stayed behind and completed the easy puzzle he just had to move a few pillars to let what seemed like blood into a trench the casket opens agenoth pulled his sword in anticipation and there was a girl agenoth was confused and scared as the girl had an elder scroll "hello? are you alright?" The girl woke up and collapsed unconscious the remaining justiciars caught up out of breath "what the hell were you thinking?!" Shouted a soldier agenoth ignored him completely fixated by the woman that lay In front of him "get her to the embassy" he said not looking up a soldier asked why "NOW!" Shouted agenoth he promptly fainted

He woke up a week later in his room at the embassy a healer came in and jumped when agenoth simply said hello "y-y-y-you're a-a-awake" Stuttered the healer "yes now where's the girl?" Replied agenoth he got up and walked off "she's in the dungeon" said the healer "your mothers orders" "ok thank you" after making the risk walk down to the dungeons he saw her "you saved me" she said "I did?" Said agenoth "but you were always here" the girl replied "no you found me in dark hollow crypt you won't remember it though a side effect of my vampiric seduction spell I had to use to get you to open my tomb" "wait your a vampire" said agenoth horror filling his face a-a-a-a-and I s-s-saved you?" You see agenoth pretended he hated vampires but he was actually terrified "who are you" he asked getting paler and paler physically weakening he was terrified "I am serana daughter of valerica and seroth harkon" great so she's also a pure blood thought agenoth he was shaking now quite noticeably too "now then do you mind opening the door now please" said serana breaking the silence agenoth simply stuttered "p-p-p-please don't kill me" breaking into tears now it's bad enough seeing a grown man cry but the general of the entire thalmore army in skyrim and cyrodil was horrible to watch "fine I'll do it myself" serana easely melted the bars with a firestorm spell agenoth was too scared to run though so he collapsed


End file.
